bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Senbonzakura (dusza)
jest Zanpakutō Byakuyi Kuchiki. Został zmaterializowany w serii „Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō” i „Bestialskie miecze”. Wygląd Senbonzakura pojawia się jako zamaskowany samuraj ze zbroją pokrywającą całe ciało. Ma długie ciemnobrązowe włosy przewiązane srebrną wstążką. Na czole nosi złotą płytę przypominającą połowę kwiatu wiśni. Podczas gdy jego maska uległa uszkodzeniu, widać było jego podobieństwo do Byakuyi. Osobowość Senbonzakura ma bardzo podobny portret psychologiczny co jego właściciel. Pewny swojej mocy oraz wartości swoich idei stawia czoła wszystkim, którzy zagrażają jego dumie (tak jak u Byakuyi). Ukrywa swoje uczucia i nie pozwala nimi manipulować. Tak jak głowa rodu Kuchiki i on posiada mocne uczucia co do siebie i najbliższych - podłamuje się po śmierci Sode no Shirayuki. Fabuła Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Byakuya kontra Senbonzakura W momencie wybuchu rebelii pierwszy stoczył pojedynek ze swym właścicielem. Ten znika w chmurze "różowych liści" i przez długi czas nikt nie wie co się z nim stało, podobnie jak nikt nie wie co dzieje się z Senbonzakurą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 Tak naprawdę walczył z Byakuyą w korytarzach podziemnych, ale po krótkim czasie wyrwał się spod kontroli Zanpaktō Kōgi i usprawiedliwił przed mistrzem faktem usłyszenia głosu, wzywającego go do porzucenia Shinigami. Pojawia się ponownie, kiedy Muramasa jest w Hueco Mundo - szuka go, nie wyjawiając powodu. thumb|right|190px|Byakuya odchodzi z Senbonzakurą Kiedy przywódca buntu jest zagrożony przez Ichigo, ratuje go i nawiązuje walkę. W trakcie niej Ichigo zakłada maskę Hollowa. W momencie, kiedy Senbonzakura zaczyna przegrywać, pojawia się Byakuya, który go ratuje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 240 Przyprowadza kapitana 6. Oddziału do jaskini, gdzie Byakuya przedstawia propozycję przyłączenia się do Muramasy. W ramach sprawdzianu wierności, Senbonzakura proponuje mu zabicie Sode no Shirayuki. thumb|left|190px|Senbonzakura towarzyszy Muramasie Po jej śmierci podłamuje się (najpewniej nie wierzył że przegra, bądź był w niej zauroczony - domysły fanów).Anime Bleach; Odcinek 241 Później walczy z Ichigo do momentu pojawienia się Zarakiego. Kiedy ten chce zaatakować Byakuyę, Senbonzakura staje w jego obronie, by móc umożliwić mu ucieczkę. Kenpachi przebija się, zaś Senbonzakura jest zmuszony do odwrotu. Po nieudanej próbie powstrzymania Zarakiego do walki z Byakuyą wycofuje się. Pojawia się razem z Muramasą i Byakuyą w Karakurze. thumb|right|190px|Senbonzakura pomaga Byakuyi Kiedy uwolniony zostaje Kōga Kuchiki,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 249 staje razem ze swoim panem przeciwko niemu i wspiera go w walce, osłaniając i podtrzymując, gdy ma upaść.Anime Bleach; odcinek 255 Następnie wyrusza ze swym panem, aby zamknąć Gargantę. Jednak kiedy okazuje się, że ich energie nie są wystarczające, do nich dołączają się inni Shinigami wraz ze swymi Zanpakutō, dzięki czemu skutecznie zamykają Gargantę. Później Senbonzakura pyta się Byakuyi jaki on jest. Byakuya odpowiada na jego pytanie, nie patrząc na niego co wywołuje uśmiech u Senbonzakury.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 254 Po zakończeniu misji i pokonaniu Muramasy Senbonzakura powraca do miecza Byakuyi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Senbonzakura kłóci się z Zabimaru Gotei 13 dostaje dzień wolnego i wszyscy imprezują. W Dworze Kuchiki pojawiają się dwie dziwne postacie i zaczynają niszczyć wszystko, co tylko napotkają. Sode no Shirayuki wraz z Senbonzakurą powstrzymują napastników. Obecna przy tym Rukia jest w szoku, widząc dwa Zanpakutō. Wszczyna się sprzeczka między Senbonzakurą i małą Kuchiki, która zostaje przerwana przez przybycie Byakuyi. Udają się do 12. Oddziału, aby porozmawiać o zmaterializowaniu się mieczy z Mayurim Kurotsuchim. thumb|right|190px|Senbonzakura proponuje współpracę Hōzukimaru Byakuya po wysłuchaniu kapitana w drodze powrotnej, powierza Rukii zadanie zapoznania się głębiej ze sprawą Bestialskich Mieczy i pozostawia jej Senbonzakurę do pomocy. Miecz kapitana Kuchiki proponuje zniszczenie baraków, znajdujących się w Seireitei, by zmusić Bestialskie Miecze do wyjścia z ukrycia. Rukia od razu się nie zgadza, a Sode no Shirakyuki proponuje, zamrożenie wszystkiego, co również nie spotyka się z aprobatą ze strony Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 256 Później Senbonzakura staje do walki z Ashisogi Jizō, lecz ich pojedynek zostaje przerwany przez Zabimaru. W efekcie bitwy zostaje zniszczone kilka budynków, a Zabimaru zostaje oskarżone o skutki. Zanpakutō Renjiego zrzuca winę na Senbonzakurę, który to akceptuje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 263 Następnie Senbonzakura walczy wraz z Hozukimaru przeciwko Bestialskim mieczom. W kulminacyjnym momencie bitwy pojawia się Renji, który pokonuje miecze. Senbonzakura powraca do postaci katany, aby odpocząć.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 265 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: podczas krótkiej potyczki z Byakuyą można zauważyć, że jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych szermierzy w całym Soul Society. Senbonzakura potrafi sprawnie władać mieczem. Zwiększona prędkość: Senbonzakura umie poruszać się w zastraszającym tempie. Był w stanie utrzymać się na równi z jego panem, Byakuyą, nie tracąc szybkości. Ogromna Moc Duchowa: Ichigo stwierdził, że Senbonzakura ma takie samo Reiatsu jak Byakuya. Zanpakutō * Shikai: wywoływane jest przez polecenie . Specjalne zdolności Shikai: w formie Shikai, ostrze Senbonzakury dzieli się na tysiąc smukłych, drobnych fragmentów ostrza, które odrywają się od rękojeści. Senbonzakura może sam przemienić się w te małe ostrza. Podczas gdy ostrza są rzekomo zbyt małe, aby je zobaczyć, odbijają światło przypominając wirujące płatki wiśni. Poprzez rękojeść, Senbonzakura kontroluje drobne ostrza, co pozwala niszczyć mu przeciwników na odległość i przebić się niemal przez każdą obronę. * Bankai: : Senbonzakura wypuszcza miecz w ziemię, który się w nią wtapia i tworzy za właścicielem dwa rzędy tysięcy ostrzy. Następnie te ostrza rozpraszają się, wtedy Senbonzakura może manipulować nimi dowolnie. Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Bankai Senbonzakury ma kilka form osiąganych poprzez odpowiednie formułowanie się małych fragmentów ostrzy. Każda forma posiada inne korzyści: :* : ta forma łączy rozproszone płatki w świecące miecze, które tworzą cztery rzędy. Rzędy te unoszą się nad Senbonzakurą i jego przeciwnikiem. Ta forma porzuca obronę i stawia wszystko na atak. Choć wizualnie wygląda groźnie, forma nie jest przeznaczona do ataku ze wszystkich stron, jest to raczej skoncentrowanie mocy na jednej, mniejszej liczbie ostrzy, co zwiększa jego siłę ataku. Chociaż miecze mogą być kontrolowanie psychicznie, powszechnie używa ich do walki wręcz. Senkei tworzy również swego rodzaju klatkę, z której przeciwnik nie może uciec. :* : ta forma zwiększa ilość drobnych ostrzy. Tworzy kulę, która wiruje wokół przeciwnika jak chmura. Następnie nie pozostawia żadnego wolnego kąta i blokuje możliwość ucieczki. Ciekawostki * Kły na jego masce zwykle przedstawiane są jako czarne, lecz w niektórych momentach ich kolor się zmienia. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Senbonzakura (Zanpakutō spirit) ru:Сенбонзакура (дух) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dusze Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Tylko anime